Suteki na Kiseki
is an original solo song performed by Mirai Kasuga. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Egao dake wa makenai yo Sou JYANPIN JYANPIN asu e susumu Kyou mo watashi no MERODI tsutaetai Minna ni todoite Donna konnan mo Kitto daijoubu Akogareta basho wa akiramenai kara Afureru yume ippai Itsu no hi demo zettai ni Hitori janai yo ne RETTSU GOO Kirakira no SUTEEJI issho ni wakachi aitai Suteki na kiseki o Minna no koe ga suru kara yuuki waite kuru yo Utaou ima kono kimochi o Ikutsu deai ga aru kana Ureshikute matenai wakuwaku suru Kyou mo watashi ga moriagenakucha ne 1, 2, 3 De ikou! Nee kono fuku wa Chanto niateru? Mabushii RAITO ga hora mukaete iru Kanaeru yume ippai Dokidoki nara zettai ni Tomaranai yo SHAININ SHAININ Kowagarazu ni sotto Ippo fumidaseta nara Tsuyoku nareru ka na Yuzurenai kono omoi de Ookiku te o furu yo Mugendai ai o komete Tokubetsu na jikan de kakegae no nai mono Zutto zutto kono shunkan dake Tsudzukeba ii no ni! Afureru yume ippai Itsu no hi demo zettai ni Hitori janai yo ne RETTSU GOO Kirakira no SUTEEJI issho ni wakachi aitai Suteki na kiseki o Minna no koe ga surukara yuuki waite kuru yo Utaou ima kono kimochi o sou motto Kanjitai kono kiseki o issho ni! |-| Kanji= 笑顔だけは負けないよ そう　ジャンピン　ジャンピン　未来(あす)へ進む 今日も私のメロディー伝えたい みんなに　届いて どんな困難も きっと大丈夫 憧れた場所は諦めないから あふれる夢いっぱい いつの日でも絶対に ひとりじゃないよね　レッツゴー キラキラのステージ　一緒に分かち合いたい 素敵なキセキを みんなの声がするから勇気湧いてくるよ 歌おう　今　この気持ちを いくつ出会いがあるかな 嬉しくて待てない　ワクワクする 今日も私が盛り上げなくちゃね 1.2.3でいこう! ねぇ　この服は ちゃんと似合ってる? まぶしいライトがほら迎えている 叶える夢いっぱい ドキドキなら絶対に とまらないよ シャイニン　シャイニン 怖がらずにそっと 一歩踏み出せたなら 強くなれるかな 譲れないこの想いで 大きく手を振るよ 無限大　愛を込めて 特別な時間でかけがえのないもの ずっと　ずっとこの瞬間だけ 続けばいいのに! あふれる夢いっぱい いつの日でも絶対に ひとりじゃないよね　レッツゴー キラキラのステージ　一緒に分かち合いたい 素敵なキセキを みんなの声がするから勇気湧いてくるよ 歌おう　今　この気持ちを　そう　もっと 感じたい　このキセキを　一緒に! |-| English= Just with my smile, I won't lose Yeah, jumping, jumping, I'll advance into tomorrow! Today too, I want to convey my melody And reach everyone No matter what kind of problems there are, I'll be okay I won't give up on my desired location! Full of overflowing dreams! No matter how long it takes, definitely, you're not alone, let's go! I want to share that sparkling stage together A wonderful miracle will come forward because everyone's singing together with courage So let's sing now for that feeling I wonder how many new meetings I'll have? I'm so happy that I can't wait, I'm excited I have to get pumped up again too! Let's go on 1, 2, 3 Hey, do these clothes suit me? Look, the dazzling light is welcoming us Full of dreams I want to come true If your heart is thumping, you won't stop Shining, shining Even if I'm scared, gently if I take a single step forward I wonder if I'll become strong? With these undeniable feelings, I'll wave my hands and include this infinite love This precious time can't be traded for anything If this moment could continue forever and ever, that would be great! Full of overflowing dreams! No matter how long it takes, definitely, you're not alone, let's go! I want to share that sparkling stage together A wonderful miracle will come forward because everyone's singing together with courage So let's sing now for that feeling, yes, more I want to feel this miracle together! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 03 (sung by: Kasuga Mirai) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U.N.M.E.I Live" (sung by: Kasuga Mirai) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ YOKOHAMA (performed by: Yamazaki Haruka) *THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP! STEP!! FESTIV@L!!! @ MAKUHARI (performed by: Yamazaki Haruka) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kasuga Mirai